


Urusai, Yamaguchi

by inkoandpen



Category: Haikyu, Haikyuu!!, haikyu!!, haikyuu, hq!! - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Buttsex, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Powerplay, Shibari, also possibly mixing past and present tenses I thought I fixed it all but maybe not, buttplay, erotic asphyxiation, getting tied up, handjobs, onesided silence, punishment & reward, queeeestionably underage? it might be while they're high schoolers but it also might not be, really kinky and potentially unhealthy but still consensual, sort of, tadashi is in too deep and can't get out and isn't sure if he wants to get out either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkoandpen/pseuds/inkoandpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you stay quiet and lie still, I might give you a reward at the end.” Tsukishima’s rolled glance and scathing chuckle make Yamaguchi’s already hot face redden out to the ears, and the wrong kind of clenching warmth pool below his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urusai, Yamaguchi

“Ah… Ts-tsukki?” Yamaguchi’s voice wavered.

“Quiet, now,” Tsukishima instructed. He leaned in close over Yamaguchi’s shoulder and spoke softly, emotionlessly into his ear. “If you stay quiet and lie still, I might give you a reward at the end.”

Yamaguchi closed his mouth, biting his lower lip. _Tsukki… would do something special for him._

The thought alone made the base of his spine shiver and his groin twitch. He almost didn’t notice Tsukishima testing the cords with a snap against his skin. When Tsukki ran his fingernails along Yamaguchi’s back, he almost turned over, but he stopped and gasped at the tightening around his neck. Tsukishima grinned sharply and tugged, watching Yamaguchi gape for air and try to arch, before bending back over him, shoving his face down into the pillow.

“You’re ready, right?” He ran a hand along the curve of Yamaguchi’s bare ass, slowly, almost stroking it as he watched Yamaguchi shudder. He patted approvingly at the muffled lack of sound in response.

His wide fingers spread, exploring Yamaguchi’s butt under the rope before reaching to massage his thighs. He leaned to plant his lips at the base of Yamaguchi’s spine almost out of curiosity, moving his face lower as he breathed. _Keep going, Tsukki!_ , Yamaguchi didn’t dare to say aloud, _J-just kiss it already!_   It didn’t work. Tsukishima raised his face before he reached Yamaguchi’s asshole, and lifted up. Yamaguchi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, stymied as it was by the bonds across his shoulders.

Without warning, Tsukishima rammed a knuckle into the curve of Yamaguchi’s ass, twisting it until he stopped rocking and his first breathy coughs settled in his throat.

“Wider,” Tsukki commanded. He watched Yamaguchi groan a little as he squirmed and try to spread his legs further through his restraints. “Wider, or this is going to hurt.” His glasses glinted as he frowned. “Have it your way then,” he purred in a low voice, and extended his finger. Yamaguchi bit his tongue, failing to swallow a _aaaaahh!!!_ keening. “You’re tense,” Tsukishima noted coldly. “Guess you shouldn’t bother relaxing though. This is going to hurt someone like you no matter what.” He withdrew his finger and reached for the lube, drizzling it into Yamaguchi’s ass and watching him start to tear up and bury his face in the pillow.

 _It’s…. so COLD. Tsukki don’t-_  His hips shivered automatically, and the rope chafed on his exposed skin. Tsukishima ignored Yamaguchi as his ass cheeks clenched, and unclenched,  focusing only on coating his own hand and crotch lightly in lube. Rather than returning, though, Tsukki reached under and dragged his slimy fingers across Yamaguchi’s groin. The gasp that followed was shrill, and the resulting shudder satisfied him.

One finger… two fingers inside Yamaguchi, who groaned and rocked back and forth, unable to plant himself comfortably on Tsukki’s lengthy digits. He longed to stretch his arms free, wrap his hands in the sheets and hold himself down, but the best he could manage was grappling for air and twisting his wrists as he blinked back tears and bit down harder. _Quiet… And Tsukki will reward me._ With this thought as a third finger inserted itself to stretch him to capacity, Yamaguchi’s cock flared to life, lit as ever by his desire for Tsukishima’s acknowledgement and approval.

“Shut up,” Tsukishima warned as Yamaguchi whined in surprise against his own judgment. He positioned himself against Yamaguchi’s entrance, rubbing and dragging until his dick dribbled, then held Yamaguchi’s legs apart and drove himself into the other boy. He frowned and held onto the cords to steady himself, ignoring how Yamaguchi was pulled and strained as a result. Tsukki reached around again, to wipe his hand clean against Yamaguchi’s groin, and the feeling of _Tsukki’s **inside** me and **Tsukki’s** on me and Tsukki’s hand on **my** dick Tsukki’s touching **me**_ almost made Yamaguchi cry for real. He bucked into Tsukishima’s hand, throwing his head back to try and kiss his arm too, rutting into an open palm as his rocking hips wore himself against Tsukki’s cock. He knew he’d scream if he could, he’d sing, it doesn’t matter that he can’t move really because _Tsukki’s_ here, and Yamaguchi saw stars when Tsukishima grabbed his cock still and and thrusted in and out.

Embedded into him as he thrashed, Tsukki reached to place disinterested fingers on Yamaguchi’s neck, tracing a line down his jaw every time a sound escaped. He leaned, grasped, rotating his hips to fill out Yamaguchi, reminding him who he belonged to, who he was indebted to. Yamaguchi’s choking trill told him his cock was in the right neighborhood, and Tsukishima thrusted again, reaching one thumb around the curve of Yamaguchi’s balls as he pinched his grip around the lower boy’s dick too. He leaned forward again, perhaps to whisper something with a glint in his eye, but the angle was too exquisitely perfect and Yamaguchi came into his hand with a throbbing sigh and a vehement twist of his shoulders.

Tsukishima withdrew entirely, disgusted.

“Pathetic,” he hissed. “That was grand. Useless, really.” He scoffed, shoving Yamaguchi’s body to the side. “...Are you drooling.”

He held his hand into Yamaguchi’s face.

“You know what you get to do now, right?” Yamaguchi opened his mouth. “Clean it up,” Tsukishima interrupted him. “Do it.”

Yamaguchi licked his lips, sucking in, then extended his tongue to lap at Tsukki’s palm. He kissed it oh-so gently, suckling at the sides of Tsukki’s hand, and placing ministrations across his friend’s skin. Annoyed by his sentimental progress, Tsukishima moved his fingers, holding Yamaguchi’s teeth and the roof of his mouth. He smirked when Yamaguchi coughed, and began sucking on Tsukki’s fingers in earnest, swallowing his own castoff as he made love to Tsukishima’s hand, and lifting his head wildly to follow when Tsukki rescinded his fingers as if being dragged by a magnet.

Tsukki brought his head down to rest almost cheek-to-cheek with Yamaguchi. “Done?” He smiled, almost kindly. It became a leer quickly. “Time for your reward. You didn’t really think I was finished, did you? Don’t forget.” He stroked the side of Yamaguchi’s face, and held him down as he sat up. He moved to sit on Yamaguchi’s chest, knees around his poor friend’s ears, and bent down over him. “ _Go down_ ,” he whispered.

Yamaguchi rocked and rotated, tried to sit up, but the combination of Tsukki’s body on top of his own and the cords holding his arms down to his own back kept him pinned. As Tsukishima slid over him, Yamaguchi opened his mouth to receive his prize.

It was not the first time Yamaguchi had sucked Tsukishima off. It was not the first time he had opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around Tsukki’s shaft, sucking and swallowing with such desperation he started to cry again. It was not the first time he had coughed, and Tsukki drove in harder as punishment, listening to his ragged choking gasp. It was not the first time Yamaguchi saw blinking blackness and the back of his throat became a new world, as Tsukki rocked against his skull and tempted him to scrape his teeth and thrill him back. Through saliva and semen and tears, Yamaguchi licked and teased Tsukishima’s dick in the back of his mouth, with quick breaths and a tongue only too willing to please. He kissed it greedily, the only part of Tsukki he was allowed to have, showing it all the fanatic devotion he’d give the rest of Tsukki if permitted. Peppered with sucking kisses and heated with longing breaths, Tsukki loosed a single guttural groan, and bucked into Yamaguchi’s chin as he came in a spurt and a stream into Yamaguchi’s mouth. Choking, swallowing, panting as he opened his eyes and looked up with that same pathetic adoration, Yamaguchi’s chest heaved under Tsukki.

Tsukishima slid back and climbed off with his long legs.

“If, if that’s all you’ve got _this_ time,” Tsukki attempted to control himself with an unintended breathy swallow, “I suppose we’re done.”

“Does that mean we can cuddle?” The question flew out of Yamaguchi’s mouth before he could think it through. He rocks back and forth, attempting to raise himself and look at Tsukki’s face.

Tsukishima’s rolled glance and scathing chuckle make Yamaguchi’s already hot face redden out to the ears, and the wrong kind of clenching warmth pool below his stomach. _Right. Tsukki doesn’t cuddle. He takes pity on me and I’m lucky he lets me in to have this. …Nobody else gets it._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by  
> ((http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=44543316#_=_))  
> ((http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga_big&illust_id=44543316&page=8))  
> ((http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga_big&illust_id=44543316&page=9))  
> (Suggested playlist: My Obsession - Skillet, The Bird and The Worm - The Used, Meet Your Master - Nine Inch Nails, Wild - Poe)


End file.
